Un amour dans l'âme
by coeurtoxic
Summary: Quand l'amour impossible vous détruit
1. Chapter 1

Un amour dans l'âme

C'était un jour comme les autres dans la vie de notre héro national, j'ai nommé : celui-qui-a-survécu et vaincu, le golden boy, bref Harry Potter.

Harry était assis en haut de la tour d'astronomie, les pieds dans le vide

'Ce serait si facile de mourir, de sauter de cette tour est pourtant je n'en ai pas le courage. Je suis tellement lâche. Je n'est qu'a sauter est tous sera finie, je ne souffrirais plus. Ouai, je suis vraiment un lâche, toute ces personnes qui m'aiment et moi tous ce que je veux c'est l'oublier, oublier ses mots si dur, oublier ses remarques acerbes, oublier qu'il me hait, oublier qu'il ne m'a jamais aimé, oublier tous se qui le concerne et ne plus jamais penser'

Après quelques minutes, il se rendit à la Grande salle même s'il ne mangeait presque plus pour le plus grand désespoir de Hermione et pour plus grand bonheur de Ron qui, il ne le dirait jamais, en avait plus pour lui.

-Harry, je désespérais de te voir arriver

-Tu vois, je suis là, il ne faut pas s'inquiété

-Harry arrête de dire ça, je m'inquiète, tu ne mange plus, on dirait que tu te laisse mourir

'C'est presque ça'

-Ne t'en fait pas, je me sens juste pas bien en ce moment

-Si ça ne vas pas, tu devrais aller voir Pomfresh

-Non ça v devrait passer

Pendant ce temps, Ron mangeait pour au moins pour six personnes.

-Mais si ça ne passe pas va la voir, d'accord ?

-D'accord

Tout à coup, Harry sentit un regard inquiet dans son dos mais quand il se retourna il ne vit personne.

'Ca doit surement être le vieux fou'

Après que Ron est vidé tout les plats de la table, ils allèrent à leur salle commune et s'assirent dans leur fauteuil favoris, Harry près de feu. Quelque instant plus tard, les Serpentard arrivèrent. Oui, depuis que Voldemort été mort les Serpentard et les Gryffondors étaient devenu de vrai amis, ils avaient appris à se connaître et à s'apprécier.

-Salut tout le monde

-Salut Blaise, Draco, Pansy

-Bah alors Harry, on dit plus bonjour à son petit Blaisou

-Salut Blaise

-Et nous ?

-Salut Draco, Pansy

Harry se leva

-Je vais me coucher, je suis fatiguer

-Bonne nuit Harry

-Hermione, il ne va pas beaucoup mieux que hier, je dirais même qu'il a l'air d'allait de pire en pire

-Je ne sais pas Draco, tous se que je sais, c'est qu'il ne va pas bien

Les amis du brun discutèrent encore un long moment et vinrent à la conclusion qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire tant qu'Harry ne leur dirait rien. Ron n'aimait pas trop ça, ne rien pouvoir faire pour aider son ami, son frère le rendait malade. Quand il montât dans les dortoirs, il crut entendre Harry pleurer, alors il s'approcha du lit du petit brun et n'entendit plus rien, il se dit qu'il avait dû rêver. En fait non, il n'avait pas rêvé. Harry pleurait depuis des heures et quand il avait entendu que Ron était là, il avait directement lancé un sort de silence sur son lit, ce qui expliquait le fait que Ron avait cru entendre Harry pleurer.

Quand Harry se sentit expulser de son rêve, il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Pour lui, se réveiller ce la voulait dire le revoir, l'entendre l'insulter. Pour lui c'était beaucoup trop dure mais il fallait, il fallait parce qu'il ne voulait pas inquiéter ses amis plus que ce qu'ils étaient déjà.

Au moment où Harry et Ron étaient arrivés en bas, dans leur salle commune, notre brun remarqua que tous le monde étaient là c'est-à-dire Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Pansy.

'Euh je penses qu'il y a un problème, non ? J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas là pour moi.'

-Bonjour tout le monde

-Bonjour Harry, Ron

-Euh il y a un problème ?

-Non, Harry pourquoi ?

-D'accord si tu le dis, Blaise

-On va manger, j'ai faim

-T'as toujours faim, Ron

Dans la Grande salle, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors s'assirent à la même table.

-Harry, on sait que tu ne vas pas bien

-Au moins, tu es directe, c'est ce que j'aime chez toi, Pansy

-Au lieu de changer de conversation, dis nous ce qu'il ne va pas

'J'aimerais tellement leurs dire mais je peur, peur de leurs réactions, peurs de leurs regards, ils ne savent même pas que je suis gay.'

-Harry, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire ?

-Je sais Mione……Mais je ne peux pas encore……peut-être demain

-D'accord, on attendra

Cette journée fut horrible pour Harry. Il sentit tout la journée les regards inquiet de ses amis sur lui et puis même s'il ne voulait plus penser à lui, il voulait le voir et n'avais pas pu. Cette nuit là encore, Harry pleurât de désespoir, de tristesse et d'amour.

Au réveil, Harry se sentit faible, très faible. En même temps, c'était plus ou moins normal ; ça faisait des mois que Harry ne mangeait presque plus et là rien que en deux jours, il n'avait mangé que une pomme. Au petit-déjeuner, il ne mangea rien. Les autres avaient remarqué que le survivant était très pale.

Quand l'heure fut venue d'aller à leurs premiers cours de la journée, ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots, le pire endroit où Harry voulait être. Après une heure de théorie vient la pratique. Harry se sentait de moins en moins bien. En se levant pour aller chercher les ingrédients nécessaires à sa potion. Il eu des vertiges, à peine deus pas et il s'écroula. Tous ce qu'il entendit avant de tomber dans l'inconscience fut la voix de son aimer l'appelant.

Harry se réveilla à l'infirmerie, à son chevet il n'y avait personne mais il entendit les voix de ses amis, de Dumbledore, de Severus Snape et de Pomfresh.

-Vous dites qu'il na pas mangé depuis deux jours et qu'avant il ne mangeât presque plus ?

-Oui, professeur Snape

-Mais quel idiot !

-Je ne vous le fait pas dire ? Severus ! Je me demande ce qui le tracasse ?

-Nous avons bien essayé de lui parler mais il n'a pas voulu le dire, il nous a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas

- Qu'il ne pouvait pas ou qu'il ne voulait pas, miss Granger

-Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas mais je pense qu'il ne voulait pas

-Vous avez entendu

-Oui, je pense qu'il s'est réveillé

-Allons le voir

En entendant ça, Harry fit semblant de dormir, il ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose des questions et surtout il ne voulait pas qu'il le regarde avec dans ses yeux la lueur celle qui dit : »Potter, vous êtes un idiot, vous êtes comme votre imbécile de père ! »

-Potter, nous savons que vous êtes réveillé

Harry rouvrit les yeux doucement, il le regarda et ne remarqua cette lueur mais bien une lueur d'inquiétude.

'Il doit être inquiet pour une de ses potions ou quelque chose comme ça.'

-Ah Harry comme tu nous as fait peur ! je t'avais dit que tu devrais manger plus

-Oui, Mione j'aurais dû

-Oui Monsieur Potter… Pensez-y avant de venir à mon prochain cour

-Oui professeur

-Allons, allons laissez le un peu tranquille, il vient de se réveiller

-Oui vous avez raison, nous te laissons Harry

-Pouvez-vous revenir après le repas……s'il vous plait

-Bien sur Harry

Après le repas, les amis d'Harry revinrent le voir. Il était tranquillement allonger à les attendre.

-Pourquoi nous avoir demandé de venir

-Parce que je veux vous dire pourquoi je ne vais pas bien

-Vas-y vieux, on t'écoute

-Bah voilà je suis gay

-Ah, c'est juste ça ! T'en fais pas...  
-Non, il n'y a pas que ça, en faite j'aime quelqu'un

-C'est ça j'ai compris, c'est moi

-Non, Blaise ce n'est pas toi mais la personne qui me déteste le plus.

-Snape !

-Oui, comme il ne m'aimera jamais parfois je penses a en finir… Mais je ne les jamais fais, car je suis trop lâche

-Non, Harry tu n'es pas lâche…

Pendant cette discution une seule personne ne parla pas : Draco Malfoy. Allez savoir pourquoi ? Après une bonne heure de discution et de réconfort tous le monde parti.


	2. Chapter 2

Réponses aux reviews

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews

sophia95100 : Tu as peut-être raison je dirais même plus tu as raison. Enfin bon tu le verras quand tu liras ce chapitre

stormtrooper2 : Ta review m'a donné des idées enfin tu verras.

EME Clarisse : Oui bien sur, je n'allais laisser sa comme ça

Calimero : Alors la voici

Dragonichigo : merci

**Chapitre 2 :**

TOC, TOC

'Qui ça pourrait bien être ?'

-Draco ?!

-Bonsoir Severus

-Que veux-tu ?

-Puis-je entrer ?

-Euh oui

-Merci

-Alors qu'est ce qui t'amène aussi tard ?

-Tout à l'heure, Harry nous a dit pourquoi il était pas bien

-Ah

-En fait il est amoureux

-Et en quoi cela me concerne ?

-Et bien, tu sais que j'apprécie énormément Harry alors je voudrais l'aider

-Et ?

-J'aurais besoin de ton aide. Vois-tu la personne qu'aime Harry le déteste…

En voyant le front de Severus se plissé, il continua

-… d'ailleurs je ne le comprends, si Harry n'était pas amoureux de quelqu'un je pense que lui ferait subir les derniers outrages

- C'est qui ?

- T'as déjà vu son cu hmm un vrai plaisir pour la vue

-C EST QUI ?

-Si ferme hmm

-DRACO LUCIUS MA …

-C'est toi

-LFOY … quoi moi ?

-Bon j'y vais, il se fait tard… au fait Harry reste a l'infirmerie jusqu'à demain matin. Bonne nuit

-Bonne nuit

'Moi, c'est moi qu'il aime mais il ne peut pas ce n'est pas possible. Moi je l'aime mais lui il ne peut pas. C'est à cause de moi qu'il dépérissait ?'

Severus se précipita jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Harry dormait déjà alors il s'assit à coter de notre Sauveur et le regarda dormir. Dans son sommeil, Harry sentit qu'on le regardait et il se réveilla et fut surpris de voir Severus.

-Professeur ?

-Ah Harry euh je… je… tu euh

'Je ne peux pas lui dire que je l'aime, il me regarderait bizarre non je pense que je vais aller doucement avec lui'

-Tu devrais te reposer, tu dois être fatigué, dors

Le lendemain, Harry se réveillât assez Heureux il avait rêver de son Severus

-Salut Harry, ça va mieux

-Oui beaucoup

-On voit ça, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-J'ai rêvé de Severus

Je sais que ce chapitre est assez cour mais voilà je voulais vous mettre la suite car je ne suis pas là pendant 2 semaines donc pas de suite avant 2ou 3 semaines

Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis vraiment désolé de mon retard. Veuillez m'excuse mais avec les révisions et tout ça je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps. Excusez moi encore.

Chapitre3

Quand Harry fut sortie de l'infirmerie, il remarqua qu'il y avait un problème avec le comportement de Snape : il était gentil, il ne lui envoyait plus de piques et ne retirait presque plus de point.

Snape avait décidé de montrer ses vrais sentiments envers Harry, petit à petit. Mais il se demandait comment lui faire comprendre, quand il entendit un 'POP'

-Professeur Snape, professeur Dumbledore vous demande

-Bien j'arrive

Quelques minutes plus tard, Snape se trouvait devant la porte du directeur.

-Entrez, Severus

Comme à son habitude, le directeur était assis derrière son bureau et le sourire aux lèvres.

-Asseyez-vous

Severus s'assit sur le siège le plus proche de la sortie.

-Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien

-Et les amours ?

-Pardon ?

-Oh je demandais juste comment allez Harry ?  
-Comment voulez-vous que je sache comment va Potter ?

-Ah ! J'ai du me tromper alors, j'ai cru que vous étiez inquiet pour Harry. En fait j'ai cru que vous aviez des sentiments pour lui. Excusez-moi

Si Snape n'avait pas été aussi maître de lui, il aurait rougi. 

-Oui je pense que vous vous…

-Oh j'avais raisons

-Que ?

-Sachez mon cher Severus que dans cette école je sais toujours tout, a part pour Harry Potter.

-Alors vous savez ?

-Oui, je sais

-Vous désapprouvez ?

-Non, pas du tout. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais si je peux, je veux vous aider.

-Merci, j'apprécierais énormément

-J'ai ma petite idée. Revenez dans une demi-heure

-Euh d'accords

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, un nouveau 'POP' se fit entendre et Dobby apparut au milieu des six amis.

-Monsieur Harry Potter, Professeur Dumbledore vous demande, monsieur

-Euh j'arrive

-Alors 'ry qu'as-tu encore fait ?

-Franchement je ne sais pas. J'y vais

-A toute

Sur la route menant au bureau du directeur, il croisa quelques personnes et quelques couples qu'ils lui firent penser à Severus et le rendirent triste.

'C'est vrai qu'il est plus gentil avec moi mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il m'aime ou qu'il m'apprécie. Si ça trouve il s'est fait grave engeulé par Dumbledore'

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva au bureau directorial.

-Entre Harry

-Professeur

-Assis-toi

Harry par rapport à Snape s'assit près de Dumbledore

-Nous avons remarqué, les professeurs et moi-même que tu ne vas pas bien et donc j'ai décidé que tu devais parler à quelqu'un

-Euh…qui ?

-Le professeur Snape

-NON !

'Pas lui non, je peux pas, il ne peut pas'

-Euh Harry ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Je te l'ai dit : parce que tu dois parler de tes problèmes

-Non, pourquoi lui ?

-Ah le professeur Mcgonagal n'a pas assez de temps et moi je dois partir à Londres pendant une semaine

Toc, toc

-Entrez Severus

Severus s'assit près de Harry se qui fit sourire Dumbledore

-Professeur que puis-je pour vous ?  
-J'aimerais que Harry vienne vous parler une heure par jours

Harry était estomaqué il devait voir Severus tous les jours une heure au minimum. Il le savait, il n'allait pas savoir le supporter

-Euh d'accord

Severus lui était assez content l'idée du vieux était très intéressante. Il pourrait voir son Harry tous les jours.

-Je vous propose de commencer aujourd'hui, après le repas du soir. Cela vous va-t-il ?

-Oui

-Harry ?

-oui

-Alors c'est réglé

A l'arriver de Harry dans sa salle commune, il fut assaillit de questions. Il leur expliqua tout. Toutes les réactions furent très positives pour eux c'était une bonne occasion pour se rapprocher de Snape mais pour Harry, c'était à son avis que le début de l'enfer.

Pendant le repas, Harry comme à son habitude ne mangea presque rien. Mais comme il y a quelques jours, il ressentit un regard inquiet posé sur lui et de retour il ne vit personne quand il se retourna. Quand la plupart des personnes présentent dans la grande salle avaient finis de manger, Harry se dirigea très lentement vers les cachots. Il frappa sur la dernière chose qu'il le séparait de Severus.

-Entrez

Harry entra délicatement dans la salle de potion. Severus Snape était assis derrière son bureau entrain de corriger des devoirs de deuxièmes années des Poussoufles.

-Ah bonsoir monsieur Potter… veuillez attendre un peu

Snape fini sa correction et se leva. Harry put ainsi remarquer qu'il ne portait pas ses éternelles robe noires.

-Veuillez me suivre

Il emmena Harry dans ses appartements, ce qui étonna ce dernier.

-Veuillez vous assoire

Harry s'assis dans un fauteuil prés de la cheminer ou un feu avait été allumé.

-Vus que nous allons nous voir tous les soirs pendant quelque temps, je vous propose de nous appeler par nos prénoms pendant cette heure. Quand pensez-vous ?

-Pourquoi pas

-Bien Harry comme ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi, je pense que tu devrais me poser des questions sur moi pour que tu apprennes à me faire confiance. Alors vas-y.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous si gentils avec moi ces derniers temps ?

-Euh….car j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas ton père. Tu lui ressemble quand un seul point : la facilité à te mettre dans les ennuis.

-Qu'étais ma mère pour vo…toi ?

-Par rapport à ce que tu peux penser je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle, elle était seulement ma meilleur amie.

-Aimes-tu quelqu'un ?

'Il est direct, je l'aime comme ça'

-Oui mais il ne le sait pas, j'essaie de lui faire comprendre peu à peu. Le pire c'est que je sais qu'il m'aime également mais comme avant je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à lui. Je ne peux pas aller lui dire que je l'aime, il risque de me regarder bizarrement. Et toi ?

-Désoler Severus mais il faut que j'y aille

-Oh ok, euh bonne nuit

-Bonne nuit

'Il était bien pressés, je me demande ce qu'il avait à faire'

Harry voyageait dans les couloirs la tête baissée, si on regardait de plus près on verrait qu'il pleurait.

'Il aime quelqu'un d'autre et cette personne l'aime aussi, je n'ai aucune chance'

Il voyagea ainsi toute la nuit. Il rentra dans son dortoir qu'au levé de jour. Pendant le petit déjeuner, tout le monde remarqua que Harry avait une sal tête mais ils n'osèrent rien dire. Severus lui s'étonna de comportement du jeune homme. Il avait pourtant été des plus gentils hier soir. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait hâte de le voir ce soir.

La journée fut horrible pour Harry. Il ne pansait qu'a Severus et cette personne qu'il aimait, à la chance qu'elle avait et la personne qu'elle devrait être pour mérité pour mérité l'amour de Sev.

Après un repas où il ne mangea en tout et pour tout qu'une tranche de pain, il se rendit dans les cachots où le maître des potions l'attendait avec impatience.

-Ah Harry… viens on va aller dans mes appartements

Harry le suivit et s'assit à la même place que la veille. Pendant toute l'heure, il ne parla pas, pas faute d'avoir essayer. Ce soir là, il n'eut aucun bruit dans les couloirs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Dobby était un elfe de maison. Au début, il travaillait pour les Malfoy mais il était maltraité et avait été sauvé par Harry Potter. Harry pour qui il aurait fait n'importe quoi, lui qui adorait « monsieur Harry Potter » comme il l'appelait. Imaginé son effroi lorsqu'il découvrit un Harry Potter assit dans la tour d'astronomie avec une lame de cutter dans une main, les veines de son poigné ouvert et un falque de sans autour ainsi qu'une lettre destinée à Severus Snape. Il alla d'abord prévenir Pompom et puis Dumbledore.

Dumbledore arriva très vite à l'infirmerie et dés qu'il apprit se que son protégé avait fait, il s'en voulut : il aurait pas dû le faire aller chez Severus une fois par jour, non il n'aurait pas dû.

Au lever du soleil, les amis du Gryffondors et Severus avaient été prévenus et c'étaient dépêchés d'arriver.

-Harry a fait une tentative de suicide !

-Oui

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, miss Granger, mais il a laissé une lettre vous étant adressé, Severus

Dumbledore tendit l'enveloppe et Severus s'en saisit

-Peux-tu la lire à voix haute, parrain

« Cher Severus,

Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je suis mort, cela veut aussi dire que je n'ai pas été lâche et que j'ai réussi à le faire.

Tu dois te demander soit pourquoi je t'écris soit pourquoi je me suis suicidé.

C'est parce que je t'aime et que je ne supporte pas le fait que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre. Tu sais, j'y ai réfléchis et je pense que c'est la meilleure solution pour moi comme pour toi.

Adieu

Harry Potter »

Un étrange silence était présent dans l'infirmerie. Tout le monde c'était tu, Severus avais les larmes aux yeux et les autres n'étaient pas loin.

-Hmm

-Harry !

-Calmez-vous Severus ! Monsieur Potter comment allez-vous?

Harry a peine réveillé se sentait assez bien, puis il vit sa lettre dans les mains de Snape et la il avait honte, il n'avait pas réussit

-Bien

Il ne regardait plus Severus. Il lui avait fait se déclaration et le maître des potions allait se moquer de lui. Les autres ayant remarqué l'état de Harry décidèrent de les laissés seul.

-Harry

-Professeur

-J'ai lu ta lettre

-…

-Tu sais quand je t'ai parlé de l'homme que j'aime, je ne pensais pas que cela te ferait cette effet là

-C'est un homme ?

-Euh oui

-…

-Harry, l'homme que j'aime c'est toi

-Professeur, s'il vous plait, je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié

-Ca n'en ait pas. Je t'aime vraiment. C'est à toi que j'ai essayé de te montrer mes sentiments, c'est avec toi que je veux dormir le soir, c'est avec toi que je veux vivre, c'est avec toi que je veux vieillir…. Arrête de pleurez, Harry s'il te plait.  
-C'… c'est… vrai ?

-Oui ! Allez mouche toi

Après que Harry se soit mouché, Severus déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles son élève. Le baisé était tendre et délicat.

-Je vais te laisser, tu dois te reposer et moi j'ai des cours à donner mais je reviens dès que possible

-Severus ?

-Oui ?

-Je peux avoir un baiser avant que tu partes

-Mais bien sur

Après un baiser tous ce qui a de plus chaste, il s'en alla. Harry s'endormit presque juste après.

Il fut réveillé par une caresse sur sa joue délicate et amoureuse. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le visage de son aimé.

-Alors bien dormi ?  
-Oui très bien

-j'en suis heureux. Tu veux manger ?

-Euh non, je n'ai pas faim

-Harry, ça fait des semaines que tu ne manges plus alors maintenant tu manges

-A une seul condition

-Aucune condition. Tu manges et puis c'est tout

-A la condition que tu m'embrasses juste après

-Bon si c'est ce genre de condition j'accepte

Après avoir mangé tous son assiette ce qui était un exploit. Il fut embrassé fougueusement par son Severus. Ce fut a se moment que ses amis arrivèrent.

-Je pense que l'on dérange, on devrait partir

-Oh non, on devrait profiter de spectacle

-Blais !

-Bin quoi c'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit Harry si heureux

-Monsieur Zabinni

-Oui professeur ?

-Pouvez-vous vous et vos amis sortir de l'infirmerie un moment ?

-Bien sur

-Pourquoi les avoir mis dehors ?

-Parce que je voulais encore t'embrasser

Ce baiser ne fut pas chaste, loin de là même. Harry entrouvrit la bouche et Severus se dépêcha d'y introduire sa langue. Leurs langues se frottèrent puis Severus visita la bouche de son Harry. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et se sourirent de se sourirent béat qu'on tous les amoureux.

-Je dois partir mais je reviens avant le repas

-Promis ?

-Promis

Et il s'en alla et appela les élèves rester dehors. Ce fut ainsi qu'il fut interrogé par ses amis pour savoir s'il embrassait bien, s'il étai gentils et ainsi de suite. Dans l'après-midi, Pomfresh passa voir Harry pour lui dire qu'il pourrait sortir le lendemain soir. Il était heureux, il pourrait faire une surprise à Severus. C'est en pensant à lui que Severus le trouva. Pour lui, Harry était tout, il le trouvait à la fois mignon et sexy.

-Alors mon ange, on rêvasse

-Je pensais à toi

-En bien j'espère

-Bien sur

Ils passèrent le restent de la journée enlacé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain, il était seul. En faite, il s'était endormi dans les bras de Sev. Il était quand même triste, même s'il comprenait le fait qu'il était 10heures et que Snape avait des cours à donner. A midi, il attendit le maître des cachots mais il ne vint pas. Vers 6 heures de soirs, il fut libéré de l'infirmerie et se rendit au cachot pour faire une surprise à son aimé.

Severus n'en pouvait plus, les élèves de Poussouffle était des calamités à cause de chaudron exploser il n'avait pas pu Harry.

'Pauvre Harry, il doit se sentir seul'

Il se dit qu'après avoir pris une douche pour enlever les restes de potions, il allait voir son Harry. Il sortit de sa salle de bain avec pour seul vêtement une serviette autour des hanches. Et découvrit son ami assit devant la cheminer.

'Oh non qu'est ce qui c'est encore passer. Décidément je ne pourrais pas voir Harry'

-Lucius

Lucius Malfoy se leva précipitamment et pris Severus dans ses bras.

-Tu sais que je t'aime. Merci, merci, merci de m'avoir permis de venir quand ça n'allait pas…

-Quelque soit t'on problème, je ne peut t'aider

-Mais, mais

-Je dois aller voir quelqu'un

-Ah mais je peux rester ?

-Si tu…

Severus qui en bon espion avait une ouie plus fine que la moyenne avait entendu un bruit juste derrière la porte de ses appartements. Quand il ouvrit la porte, qui d'ailleurs pas fermer, il vit au loin Harry courir. Il fallu quelque seconde pour qui le comprenne qu'Harry avait entendu leur discutions et qu'il n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'il s'était dit.

Dans les couloirs on voyait pour la première fois, un Severus avec juste une serviette attachée aux hanches courir après un Harry en larme. Avec un Lucius devant les appartements de sev avec la bouche ouverte.

Harry ne croyant pas qu'on le suivrait, s'arrêtât près d'une fenêtre et se mit à pleurer encore plus. Severus arriva et ne put empêché son cœur de se serrer.

-Harry ?

Le jeune homme se retourna sur la personne qu'il avait le moins envie de voir.

-Allez vous en

Severus sentit son cœur le serrer encore plus car Harry le vouvoyait de nouveau.

-Harry se n'es absolument pas ce que tu croies

-Je vous ai dit de partir

-Harry, je n'aime pas Lucius enfin si mais en ami

-Alors qu'est ce que j'ai vu et pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu me voir ?

-D'abord j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu étais là ?

-J'ai pu sortir et je voulais vous faire une surprise. Alors ?

-Je te jure que je voulais venir te voir mes à cause des poussouffles qui ont fait exploser presque tous les chaudrons, je n'ai pas pu venir. En ce qui concerne Lucius, cette histoire est vraiment stupide : Lucius et Narcissa se disputent parfois alors j'ai permis à Lucius de venir dans mes appartements pour se calmer. Je suppose que ce que tu as entendu c'est le moment où il disait qu'il aimait car je lui avais permit de venir

Harry se retourna vers la fenêtre, il devait réfléchir peut-être qu'il avait était trop vite en conclusion.

-Harry puis-je te poser une question

-…

-Je prends ça pour un oui. Veux-tu bien arrêter de me vouvoyait ?

Harry venait d'arriver à de nouvelles conclusion premièrement : il avait été trop vite en conclusion et deuxièmement : il aimait vraiment Severus. Il regarda de nouveau son sev.

-Veux-tu bien me pardonner ?

-Mais pourquoi ? C'est moi qui devrais me faire pardonner et pour ça j'ai une bonne méthode

Doucement comme pour ne pas l'effrayer Severus approcha son visage de son aimé et l'embrassa d'abord chastement mais quand Harry passa ses bras derrière se nuque, il caressa de sa langue sa lèvre inférieure pour approfondir le baiser. Sous la caresse Harry ouvrit la bouche.

Ce baiser excitait énormément Snape, malheureusement pour lui il ne portait qu'une serviette.

-Euh Severus ?

Harry était rouge tomate et Snape avait une légère rougeur.

-Pourquoi tu ne portes qu'une serviette ?

-Je venais de prendre une douche quand Lucius est arrivé

-Je ferais bien de retourner au dortoir

-Allez vas-y

-Bonne nuit Severus

Le jeune homme vola un baiser à son professeur et s'en alla.

-Bonne nuit Harry

Voilà ce chapitre est finie mais pas la fic, il reste un lemon que je vous réserve au chapitre 5 que je suis entrain d'écrire et qui aura un goût assez prononcer de citron.

Une petite review ?


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tous le monde je sais que j'ai mis du temps pour finir la fic mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'inspiration. Mais maintenant ça va mieux. Bonne lecture et n'oublier pas un petit message pour l'auteur.

**Chapitre 5**

Évidemment la rumeur avait vite couru comme quoi le survivant et la chauve-souris des cachots étaient ensemble. Harry recevait des lettres pas centaines, des hommes qui disaient être mieux que Severus et des femmes qui elles disaient qu'elles pouvaient le faire changer de bord.

Severus lui n'en pouvait plus, il recevait beaucoup de beuglantes dont il ne s'inquiétait pas mais ce qui l'énervait vraiment était les lettres que son amour recevait. En conclusion, Severus Snape, terreur des cachots était jaloux et puis il était aussi frustré. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble et ils n'avaient pas encore passés le cap du baiser. Il avait pourtant essayer.

Severus prépara ses appartements pour l'arriver de Harry, car il avait envie d'aller plus loin mais il lui avait promis d'aller doucement et donc il installa une ambiance romantique.

Flash-back

Un peu moins de deux semaines après leur réconciliation, Harry était dans les appartements de son sev comme chaque soir.

Ils étaient sur le fauteuil devant la cheminée, enlacés. Harry et Severus s'embrassait, l'aîné dirigea sa main sous la chemise du plus jeune et le caressa mais quand Severus plaça sa main sur la braguette de Harry, celui-ci arrêta le baiser.

-Non, Severus.  
-Je voulais juste toucher ta peau.

-Non, sev.

-Mais enfin pourquoi.

-... Je ne suis pas près et j'ai... pas...jamais fait...ça.

-Alors allons-y doucement.

-D'accord mais plus aujourd'hui, je dois retourner au dortoir.

Fin flash-back

Quand il eut fini, il se dit que ça aller être dur qu'il allait être très frustré car son Harry était très sexy.  
Une fois Harry arrivé, ils s'installèrent en face de la cheminée. Ils parlèrent de leur journée amis personne osa aborder la chose.

Puis Severus en eu assez et commença à embrasser Harry il se fit langoureux, sensuel et surtout sexuel. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

-Tu m'arrêtes si ça va trop vite.

Harry hocha de la tête et embrassa Snape. L'aîné répondit au baisé puis sa bouche dévia vers le cou du plus jeune où il le marqua comme sien d'un beau suçon. Le jeune homme lui se laissa faire et commençait à gémir. En entendant ces bruits les plus exquis, il suçota le lobe de l'oreille du survivant qui gémissait un peu plus fort encore. Ces petits sont rendirent Severus plus entreprenant il glissa doucement sa main sous la chemise de son amour, qui ne se dégagea pas, et la remonta pour caresser ses abdominaux. Voyant que Harry ne le repoussait pas, il entreprit de déboutonner la chemise et de lui pincer les tétons. Harry lui sentait le plaisir monté de plus en plus et il voulait plus, beaucoup plus, quoi exactement il ne savait pas mais il devait lui dire.

-... plus !

Severus fut surpris par la demande de Harry.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Pas jusqu'au bout.

Là, il ne comprenait plus, que devait il faire.

-Tu m'arrêtes quand je irais trop loin.

Il descendit sa bouche sur son torse, pris en bouche le tétons droit et pinça le gauche.

-Hmmm

Il lâcha ces petits points roses et continua de descendre. Il arriva au niveau de nombril, de sa langue il en fit le tour et mima l'acte sexuel. Tous ces attouchements électrisa Harry. Il se sentit de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon car oui, il bandait et déjà depuis un moment.

Severus qui était allongé sur le jeune homme sentit une bosse au niveau de l'entre-jambe de son aimé. Lui-même n'était pas mieux, depuis qu'il l'avait vu rentrer dans ses appartements et en sachant ce qui allait arriver, il avait commencer à durcir.

Mais revenons à nos ébats.

La langue de Severus était toujours au niveau du nombril mais les mains était plus bas, entrain de défaire la braguette du survivant et de le libérer des souffrances. Il fit glisser le pantalon ainsi que le boxer sur les chevilles de petit brun.

-Hann !

Il regarda Harry qui était le pantalon et le boxer sur les chevilles et la chemise ouvert et il ne put que penser qu'il était un appel à la luxure. Et puis, cette verge était si attirante qu'il ne put y résister. Il lécha alors le bout de la hampe et voyant aucun réaction négative, il le prit en bouche et le suça. Sans s'en rendre compte Harry gémissait et faisait bouger ses hanches vers la bouche de son professeur.

-Plus vite !

Mais Severus n'accéléra pas, il voulait prendre son temps, alors il tient les hanches de son Harry.

-S'il-te-plait !

A la supplique, il ne put qu'accélérer le mouvement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry jouit dans la bouche de Severus qui se fit une plaisir d'avaler l'essence de celui qu'il aime. Le professeur remonta vers la bouche de son élève pour l'embrasser, il sentit alors Harry glisser ses mains vers son pantalon.

-Tu n'es pas obligé.

-Mais je veux aussi te soulager.

-Ce n'est pas la peine.

-Mais si je veux.

-Non ce..c'est... déjà fait.

Harry rougit violemment en se rendant compte que son amour avait jouit sans être touché ou se toucher, tous simplement en lui Faisant une fellation.


End file.
